Dead on Arrival Lily Reborn
by Lily Lithium
Summary: Twilight is different,Edward and Bella are not together,Edward found a new love Delilah. THERE ARE MORE CHARACTERS: A DUCHESS AND A QUEEN........


_Delilah–emotionally trashed and scattered from the horrible event (that I wouldn't write about yet)Called Edward Cullen, in Forks, Washington; the first person who understood her Japanese-American accent. At the airport in Africa, Carlisle, Alice, and Edward waited--- not knowing what to expect because Alice's visions of Delilah were unclear. No one realized that she was injured severely to the point where her mental state of mind was screaming: DIE! Delilah, broken wrist and blood oozing, claw marks that only an untamed------or merciless werewolf can do. Walking up to her second "Family"----- ripped clothes that are hanging by threads (including her undergarments as well)_

_Caked in dried and fresh blood, eye color changing every 10 nano-seconds, because she can't control her emotions and determine what mood she's feeling. Delilah, body weak and limp has the strength and likeness appearance of an extremely thin and fragile piece of broken glass taped together; she can barely compose her balance. Alice, Edward and Carlisle------ faces painted with worry soon fades to shock as Delilah makes her way to them; Alice crams her throat into a human scream. Carlisle froze and so did Edward, but he slowly stats to cry, face composed as it's unmoved by his emotions._

_Lily Reborn: Epilogue---Almost "dead on arrival""Delilah, what happened?"Alice says horror-stricken._

_"Can you hear me, can you walk near me?"Carlisle says in full 'doctor-mode'_

_"Who did this to you; tell me so that I can rip out his throat!" Edward says yelling uncontrollably_

_"I'm……so……weak Ed---ward……can't feel……my face……my body hurts……" Delilah says light breathed_

_"Let me see where it hurts."Carlisle says to Delilah_

_"Control your blood craving, Carlisle."Alice says trying to compose her emotions in a human way_

_"Yes, I know, Alice."Carlisle says strongly_

_Carlisle examines Delilah as human passerby's watch. No one knows that three of the people there watching are vampires; Carlisleand Edward give Delilah a makeshift pillow and places her on the carpet in the airport. Edward quickly removes Delilah's rags and notices that she's still holding her head. He moves her hand discovering that there's a claw mark exactly 1 inch deep through her flesh behind her left ear her hair ripped out in the exact place as the beast-like laceration is._

_"What the#%*is this?" Edward says violently_

_"Is it infected, Edward? Let me see that---oh wow... it's not infected." Carlisle asks_

_"Carlisle?" Edward asks_

_"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle says calmly_

_"What else is wrong, she is far more important to me than Bella ever was please, tell me!" Edward says voice shaken_

_"Well, she has a broken wrist; two claw marks: one on the left side of her face- starting in the middle of her cheek to the ridge of her jaw bone, the other one is on her lower hip to her upper thigh, and she has a weird marking on her neck."_

_"Doctor Carlisle, I've cleaned the wound on her upper leg, and wrapped a tourniquet around it and her ribs as well." Alice says bravely_

_"Perfect, now Edward can clean the wounds on her neck and face." Says Carlisle_

_"Quickly! Edward takes the swabs and clean her face and neck; While Carlisle and I start to clean her head." Alice says demanding_

_Edward delicate yet swiftly cleans Delilah's face, but notices that her eye color is changing from dark blue to metallic-silver to a deep midnight-black._

_"Delilah, love are you a…?"_

_Delilah slowly turns to Edward nods and says:_

_"Yes, I am, I won't be until I descend on Halloween--- my birthday; I'll be eighteen this year." Says Delilah with a half-smile_

_"………………The tissue in her head is starting to heal quickly, Alice hurry!" Carlisle says loudly_

_"Are you doing this, Lilah?" Edward asks curiously_

_"Yes, Edward." Delilah says softly_

_"Why?" Says Edward confused_

_"Because, it will be easier when you give me your venom, when I'm on the floor in Carlisle's Lab bleeding to death while you and Brendon…" says Delilah with a full sinister grin_

_"I won't let it happen, you can get better physically; and emotionally-I will be there with you every step of the way" Edward says as tears stream down his face_

_"No, Love this is the way I have to descend, the way Alia did before The Voturi came for her and to feed on her newborn human-vampire daughter...me."Says Delilah to Edward_

_"I guess this is what Alice had wanted to tell me." Edward says bitterly_

_"Done, Esme---I mean Delilah."Carlisle says nervously_

_"Alice?" Delilah says_

_"Yes?" Alice says to Delilah_

_"Why didn't Edward know about the way I'm descending?"_

_"Uh…" Alice says nervously_

_"Dose he know that he's no the only one?" Delilah says annoyed_

_"Uh…" Alice says again_

_"Well, okay uh Alice help Edward put the gauze's on Delilah's face and neck and change her clothes in the women's bathroom over there to the right." Carlisle says with a form of order in his tone_

_"Carlisle, I'm regaining all my strength now." Says Delilah smiling_

_"Are you sure, Delilah?" Carlisle says_

_"Certain, by the way…" Delilah says looking in Carlisle's direction_

_"Yes, we will check into a hotel, all four of us." Says Carlisle_

_"Can we leave now, Carlisle?" Alice says quickly already knowing the answer he would give_

_"When Delilah and Edward stop staring at each other, Alice." Carlisle says_

_******BREAK******_

_"Delilah, you're healing at fast pace!" Edward says_

_"I know, I think I may have two other vampire souls within me, Edward." Delilah says eagerly_

_"I'm assuming your mother' soul but who's the second?" Edward says smiling_

_"Alice says that I might have Amelia-lily VanHalen's." Delilah says_

_"I think Alice is right." Edward confirms_

_"I see your still wearing that bracelet I gave you." Edward says smugly_

_"Yes, with your name and the lion charm." Delilah says_

_"The charm was silly to add." Edward says_

_"No, it wasn't it means something more." says Delilah_

_"By whatever do you mean Delilah?" Edward says suspiciously_

_************* I'M STOPPING IT RIGHT HERE FOR NOW AT LEAST**************_

_I HOPE YOU LIKED IT- REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME :D_

_Misa/Cara_

_EmoBUNNY_


End file.
